


Five Things Jack Carter Does Not Want to Hear When He Wakes Up In The Morning

by Leviarty



Category: Eureka, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Musicals, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title explains it all. Jack wakes up to five unpleasant situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Jack Carter Does Not Want to Hear When He Wakes Up In The Morning

**5. **

“You might not want to leave the house today,” Zoë said when her father walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

“Why not?” he asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

“Because it’s national Musical day in Eureka.  Everyone has to sing everything they say.”

**4.**

“Hey Carter,” Jo says when her boss enters the station with a large cup of Vinspresso.

“Morning Jo,” he replies.  “Anything happen yet?”

“Well, we got a call from Mansfield.  He’ll be coming by for a visit later this week…”

“Oh joy.”

“And you got a call from you’re ex-wife.  She wants Zoë to visit for Easter.”

“Remind me to talk to Zoë about it.”

“And Stark called…”

**3. **

“Good morning Sheriff Carter,” SARAH says as he walks down the stairs for breakfast.

“Morning SARAH,” he replies boredly.

“You got a call late last night.  I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Thanks for that.”

“Would you like to hear the message?”

“There’s nothing I’d like more.”  SARAH is quiet for a moment, the sarcasm taking a moment to reach her systems.

“It’s from a woman claiming to be your sister.  Samantha.”

“Uh oh,” he groans.  “Play the message.”

“_Hey Jack, its Sam.  We have a small problem._”

**2.**

“Hey dad,” Zoë greeted.  “Henry called this morning.”

“Yeah?  What’s he say?”

“He wanted me to tell you that Fargo-”

“_Don’t_ finish that thought.”

**1.**

“I swear to god, if the next word out of your mouth is zombies, aliens, mind-swap, thermonuclear warhead, the laws of physics or anything of the like-“

“Vampires.”

“You’re kidding me.  That’s a joke, right?”

Stark made a face and Jack knew it was no joke.

“I so don’t get paid enough for this.”

 


End file.
